The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to an instrumentation egress seal therefor.
Gas turbine engines are typically instrumented when under development. An instrumentation probe, for example temperatures and pressures, is connected through a lead that provides a close mechanical fit with the engine case structure. When such an instrumentation probe is utilized in conjunction with a hostile environment such as in a combustor section, turbine section or augmentor section, a potting compound often provides the seal.
Specific mechanical instrumentation egress assemblies are also provided for particular instrumentation installations. Instrumentation, however, may change over the development cycle which necessarily requires a change to the mechanical instrumentation egress assembly. This may result in increased cost and extended development time.